I Need You Like You Need Me
by lil.lion4
Summary: oneshot/cam. Carly loves Sam more than anything. Sam loves Carly more than anything. Now all they need to do is break down the barrier keeping them from each other. Femslash no like no read


**I Need You Like You Need Me**

by: Deaths evil twin

summary: Carly loves Sam more than anything. Sam loves Carly more than anything. Now all they need to do is break down the barrier keeping them from each other.

A/N: hiya readers this is my first iCarly fic so be patient with me if the characteristics of the people in this fic are off. all i ask of you is to read and review this story telling me what i need to improve, and what not (which would be much appreciated), for my next fanfic. anywho without further ado here is my fanfic. enjoy.

p.s. i dont own iCarly, obviously, or it would so not be allowed on Nick ;)

* * *

Currently, I am sitting on my bed, in my room, watching my friend sleep.

I watch her closely, noticing her every movement, her every facial expression. I noticed everything about her. It was so wrong, but at the same time it felt so right. She made me feel like I had something to live for, like I wasn't just some nerd who meant nothing. She made me feel something that could only be described as love. Of course I was straight, at least that's what I told people because I was so desperately afraid of what they would say if they knew. Espescially Spencer, I can just imagine the disgusted look on his face if I told him that I wasn't what I pretended to be. In actuality I liked girls and for three years I have had a gaint crush on my best friend, Sam.

She is my co-star, the cheese to my macaroni, my other half, the meat to my taco, the significant other in my life, the... well you get the point. She is my everything.

It is 3:30 in the morning, but I can't sleep. I never can when she is in the same bed. It's like she has an electric current and I'm her only conductor. She sends every nerve in my body into overdrive, leaving me exhausted when she isn't there, but all the more addicted.

I run my finger slowly along her jaw, memorizing, yet again, her every feature for those days when I don't see her. It doesn't happen very often, but I like to be prepared for the worst. I wished silently that I could tell her how I felt about her. I wish I could tell her that every time she went out with someone else my blood boiled, that every time she talked about someone she liked at school my heart fell a mile a minute, that every time she even glanced at another person I wanted to scream and rant and cry. Of course I can't tell her. Of course it would totally dissolve our friendship and I can't handle that. But I can still wish, can't I?

I smile slightly as she unconsciously moved closer to me, hugging me for warmth.

At least I have these moments to look forward to. Even if all they are, are lies disguised in the extreme.

Once again I think of what our lives would be like if she accepted me as more than just her friend. We would move away, far away, where no one knew what we had before, all they would know is what we had at that moment in time. We would have a huge house all to ourselves with a big comfy bed, where we could sleep everyday all day and no one would bother us with chores or homework. We would have everything that I've ever wanted. We would have each other forever, until death do us part.

I sighed sadly, the fantasies could only last for so long. Reality always came crashing back, no matter how hard I tried to keep it at bay. The fantasies were just like the nights, they always came to the same heart crushing end.

I dozed as the early hours of the morning wore on, until Sam moved up off my bed as quietly as she could, probably assuming I was still asleep.

I was again reminded why I first fell for her. She was amazingly thoughtful. She acted as if she didn't give a shit, but if you looked closer you could see through her facade. I was the only one who knew how to look through it. I could she how much she cared for those around her, how much she hid her true personality from everyone. I loved her because underneath it all she was the essence of innocence... Well almost.

I heard my door creak open and my angel walk out, probably on her way to go get something to eat. That girl had one love. Food. I smiled at the oh so predictable girl who I would gladly spill my guts for, in the literal sense.

I heard the quiet pad of her unclad foot as she walked into my room again. I heard her set a plate down on my bedside table before climbing back into my bed. Sitting next to me, food in hand, she began eating the first meal of many in the day. I smiled as she slipped her feet under the blanket and placed them next to mine to warm them. She was so cute!

Feeling the need to actually look at her with my actual eyes and not just my mind's eye, I pretended to wake up, stretching out and yawning to add effect.

I saw her smile at me in greeting.

" Hey Carly," she said simply, but it was enough to make my heart race.

" Hey Sam," I replied, returning her smile. I looked at the food in her hand questioningly, acting as if I had no idea where it had come from.

She saw the look and covered up her kindness by saying, " Spencer brought it up earlier. That ones for you, I guess."

" Ok," I said taking the plate that was stacked with food and started eating it. I smiled at Sam while I was eating.

" What?" she asked innocently.

I just shook my head at her, still smiling. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her give me a weird look then stick her tongue out at me. I stared at her perfect tongue imagining it in my own mouth, a chill ran up my spine at the thought. That would be heaven.

After eating we both got dressed for school, and like any other day I had trouble keeping my eyes off her as she undressed. I couldn't help but notice her curves, the way her blond hair fell so perfectly around her shoulders, the way her skin blushed in the light. Everything about her was just so perfect. She was infalable, an angel sent directly from heaven. All to soon she was dressed again and I was standing in the same spot dumbfounded.

--

After a mad rush to get to school on time we made it just in time to have the bell ring, signaling everyone to get to class.

" Catch you later, Carly," Sam said walking off in the direction of her classroom.

" Yea," I said reluctant to part from my best friend.

The day went on in a blur. I answered questions almost mechanically, I was running on autopilot and I couldn't get that blond out of my head. The first two periods passed slowly, but the day began to speed up after third period. I had lunch next with Freddie, but more importantly, Sam.

I arrived at our standard table right on time, Freddie sat down opposite me and smiled timidly. Poor boy, he still has a crush on me. I smile back at him before turning away in search of Sam. I scan the lunchroom and finally find her talking to the new guy of the school. He was leaning up against the wall with her in between. She looked flustered, but he was smiling suggestively. After a few minutes of talking he straightened away from the wall and smiled at Sam leaning in as if to kiss her. My blood was boiling insanely under my skin. Who did this creep think he was? Thankfully Sam sidestepped him and grinned sheepishly. She said something before walking toward our table, her cheeks a crimson red.

" What was that about?" I asked as she sat down next to me.

" Huh? What?" she asked confused. " Oh, that," she said after I gave her a dagger stare. " He asked me if I wanted to go out this weekend," she said with a shrug.

I don't know what my face looked like when she said this but it must have been bad because she immediately covered up by saying, " Don't worry, Carly! I said no thanks."

I carefully cleared my face of all emotions before saying, " Why? He's cute, why don't you go out with him?" My heart felt like it was going to stop, I did not want to think about what they would do. I definetley didn't want to be talking about this, but as the best friend I had an obligation and it almost killed me.

She looked up at me through her lashes and shrugged her shoulders. " I don't know. I just get a bad vibe from him I guess."

Inside I was dancing around in joy but I force myself to put on a confused face and ask, " What do you mean bad vibe? From what I could see he was tripping all over the thought of you and him going out." Even I could tell that my voice was strained.

" I just don't want to," she said shrugging her shoulders again. She was now studying her food intensely, occasionally picking a little bite on her spork then dumping it back on her plate. Something was wrong. Sam never passed up the chance to eat.

I was studying her almost as hard as she was studying her food, something was definately wrong, but I couldn't tell what. " Sam, can we talk?" I asked getting up and motioning to the girls bathroom.

" Yea," she said hesitantley before following me to the bathroom.

I entered first and checked to make sure all the stalls were empty. They were so I rounded on my best friend with the sternest expression I could manage for her.

" So what's wrong?" I asked.

She sighed before moving to sit on the counter, where I promptly joined her. " Carly... There is something I need to tell you."

I looked at her curiously, " Shoot."

She looked at me with desperate eyes, trying to convey her message silently, " It will probably break up our friendship, Carly." I looked at her sweetly and shook my head.

" Nothing can break us up," I said my heart flipping with anxiety.

Sam looked down at her shoes. She was nervous, I could feel the emotion rolling off her like steam from a sauna. Suddenly her hand shot out and grabbed my neck pulling me into her. She pressed her lips against mine in a helpless manner. She drew back and said quietly, " I'm in love with you Carly Shay."

With that said she shot off the counter and out of the bathroom like a bullet. I couldn't believe it. My love actually loved me back! My heart soared and I felt as though I could break free of the bonds of gravity and fly after her. I realized that she thought I was mad at her and I ran out of the bathroom after her only to be met by disappointment, she was no where in sight. I went to Freddie and asked him if he had seen Sam, but he said " No the last time I saw Sam was when she went to the bathroom with you." I nodded my understanding and quickly set off in search of her.

I spent the rest of lunch looking for her, to no avail. I walked to my class quietly contemplating what I had just learned.

'She likes me back,' I thought joy making it hard to breath. ' She actually, in reality, likes me more than a friend!' I replayed the touch of our lips over and over in my head. I was probably the most happy person on earth right now, but the thought of Sam avoiding me immediately put a damper on my good mood.

When the final bell of the day rang I practically sprinted to my locker where Sam and Freddie were usually waiting for me. Disappointment washed over me in waves when I saw only Freddie by my locker. It seemed that Sam was going to avoid me for at least the rest of the day. My heart dropped like a stone. I hoped that things would be cool between us tomorrow, but I decided not to wait. I called her the second that I got home. I called her three times and got her voicemail, this was so not fair, she shouldn't just avoid me like this, even if I didn't return her feelings she would still be my best friend. But I do return her feelings so why wont she just answer her phone. I decided to try and call her one more time.

" Hello?" her quiet voice came over the phone.

" Sam! I'm so glad you answered! I need to talk to you. Could you come over?" I gushed the words spilling out of my mouth before I even had a chance to think about them.

" Uh," she sighed. " I don't think that's a good idea, Carly."

I took a deep breath, " Please Sam. I really need to talk to you in person."

The other line was silent for a while and finally Sam answered. " Alright Carly, but just because I want us to still be friends. Even if that's all we can be." She hung up the phone before I could even reply.

I sat down on the couch, adrenaline rushing through my blood, my heart going haywire. We are going to work this out and we are going to end up being girlfriends. I was repeating this when I heard a timid knock on the door. I jumped up and raced to open it, there stood an awkward looking Sam. I smiled at her and pulled her into my home.

She looked at me cautiously. " I'm sorry I ruined our friendship, but I couldn't pretend anymore. I just wanted you to know," she gave me a final glance before turning back to the door, moving to make her exit.

I quickly grabbed her hand, pulling her back I shut the door. " You're not going anywhere Sam," I said smiling at her.

She looked at me confused.

My mind was racing, the only way I could tell her my feelings was to kiss her. So I did. I closed the space that was between us in a few steps, I put my hands on either side of her face and kissed her. Starting out gently to see her reaction. She wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me closer, I saw her close her eyes in pleasure. I moved my hands and wrapped my arms around her neck digging into the kiss with more passion. I felt her mouth open slightly her tongue slipping out and run over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to grant her access and in a matter of seconds our tongues were sliding over one another, wrestling to be in the others mouth.

We started moving forward, she was pulling me over to the couch. I stopped kissing her and said breathless, " Not down here. I don't want Spencer to know."

She nodded her understanding, catching my mouth again with her own, we moved clumsily up the stairs unwilling to let the other go. When we got to my room I kicked the door closed and locked it. She pushed me up against the locked door and moved her pelvis against mine seductively. I practically melted in her arms. Pushing off the wall I propelled her to my bed where I pushed her down and laid out on top of her. I pushed my leg between hers forcefully but still gentle and she screamed out in pleasure at the contact. I moved my mouth down from hers to her neck nibbling softly, just listening to her pleading whines. Slowly she starts rocking her hips against my leg hyping me up even more.

Suddenly she flipped me over so she was on top. She pushed me further up on the bed so we weren't hanging off at all. I could feel myself pulsing insanely where her knee was, she slowly, seductively nibbled on my ear moving down my neck to my collar bone were she continued to plant soft kisses. I could feel the moan in me about to explode. I wanted her so bad I could almost taste it. Shaking slightly I moved my hand up her shirt, tracing over her stomach.

I felt her breath catch in her throat as I moved further up and under her bra. She whimpered slightly as I softly kneaded her breasts. I began moving my hips in time to hers, my body felt like it was on fire every where she was touching me, I couldn't think straight, no scratch that I didn't want to think straight. Slowly, at first, I started rolling her shirt up off her stomach and then over her head. She pressed herself against me harder, rocking her hips faster. The feeling of her against me like this made my head swim dangerously.

Panting she raised herself off of me in order to practically rip my shirt and pants off. I shuddered as the cool air hit me, but she quickly draped herself over me again.

" I want you so bad, Carly Shay," she said her voice husky with lust.

I flipped her on her back and removed her pants slowly, making her squirm impatiently. I smiled when she tried to help me in removing her pants, I pushed her back down onto the bed and sweetly started to kiss her stomach, pulling her underwear down as I did so. I moved my fingers softly massaging her clit before entering her. She buckled, arched her back and screamed in pleasure as I softly slid in and out of her rubbing her clit with each pass. She pressed herself against my hand moving in beat to me.

I watched as her face crumpled in pleasure and she stopped breathing when she came. It was almost enough to set me off as well.

When she was finished riding out her climax a crawled up and layed down beside her kissing her lovingly.

" I love you Sam. More than anything in the universe," I murmured into her lips.

She broke the kiss and snuggled up against me, molding her body up against mine she said, " I love you more, Cupcake."

**THE END

* * *

**

hope you enjoyed it. now would be the time to review and tell me how bad (or good, if you liked it) it was. until next time.

-Death


End file.
